Solitude
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had a one-night-stand after the defeat of Ginjou Kuugo which leads to something more than they both expected. Now fifteen years later the fruit of their labors must decide whether to live in the Soul Society or the World of the Living. OCXOC-, IchiXRuki- and IshiXHime-pairing. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO TITE KUBO!**

This is a little something for all you IchiRuki-fans out there on the internet! Also there's some important stuff at the bottom!

* * *

Prologue

Rukia screamed in pain as another wave of pain enveloped her, and beside her bed stood Isane Kotetsu and Retsu Unohana with worried face expressions.

"Unohana-Taichou… what's happening?" Rukia whispered as soon as the pain was fading, and Unohana took her hand in her own cool one, and then looked at Rukia with worried eyes.

"The child won't come out, Kuchiki-san. I'm afraid that we have to do some surgery. Don't you worry about a thing my dear; I'll make sure that the child gets to the world safe and sound." Unohana squeezed Rukia's hand softly, and then she disappeared out of Rukia's sight.

Rukia whimpered as another wave of pain hit her again, and she gripped the sheets tighter than before. They had never meant for this to happen but, when her period had been late with more than two and a half week, Rukia knew that something was wrong.

It had been after the defeat of Ginjou Kuugo, and the two of them had some time alone. It was fair to say that they had been using that time to its fullest, but they hadn't even thought about using protection when they had fallen into each other's arms the first moment they were given.

'_Ichigo…' _she let the memory of his lips against hers run though her head, just as Unohana returned with a murky bottle and a white piece of cloth.

"Now Kuchiki-san, I want you to breathe this in deeply…" Unohana said with a gentle smile, and Rukia nodded before she reached for the cloth.

_...#..._

Ichigo was pacing back and forth outside the Division 4 Barracks. His eyes kept darting to the door leading inside the Barracks, but he knew that no one except Unohana-Taichou was allowed to see her right now.

He could hear Rukia's cries, even though she currently was deep inside the Barracks so no one would hear, or see, something they shouldn't.

"Ichigo relax. Rukia's gonna be fine." Renji said with a smirk as he grabbed the Substitute's shoulder, but he let go as soon as he saw Ichigo's glare.

The Substitute Shinigami's eyes were full of worry and confusion, but Renji didn't blame the guy. He was about to become a father, but it couldn't even become public knowledge who the father of the child was. It had all been unexpected when Rukia suddenly had appeared in the 6th Division's Office, and then she had demanded to speak with Byakuya alone.

Not long after, Byakuya had stormed out of the room with a murderous glare in his steel-grey eyes, which had made more than one Division-member cower in fear behind the desks in the room. Renji had followed his Taichou to the 11th Division grounds where he had seen Byakuya steer towards Ichigo with astonishing speed, and before the orange-head knew it he had one angry Taichou with his Bankai ready after him.

Renji had to admit that he never had seen Ichigo more scared than when Byakuya had chased him around the Seireitei with the intension of causing either permanent harm, or death, hanging right over the Substitute's head.

'_It's already been over five hours since she went into labor… I hope nothing is wrong in there.'_ Renji shot a worried look towards the Barracks where another faint scream could be heard.

_...#..._

As the hours went by, Ichigo turned more and more worried. Not a single sound had been heard from the Barracks, so something _had_ to be wrong with the birth.

"It can't be much longer…" Renji muttered, but then Ichigo turned around with a furious glare in his amber eyes. Just as he was about to say something the door to the barracks opened, and Isane stepped outside. Her fingertips were bloody, and a few drops of blood could be seen on her cheeks, but Ichigo didn't even pay attention to it. He was feeling relief that Isane was smiling soothingly as she held a little bundle of clothes in her arms that wiggled, and made small noises.

"Kurosaki-san… Abarai-san… it's a girl." Isane whispered softly as soon as she reached them and held out the small bundle towards Ichigo, who accepted it with shaking hands.

A little face looked up at him with big, curious indigo eyes, and a little bit of black hair could be seen at the top of the baby's head.

"She's so small…" Ichigo whispered as a huge smile lit up on his face, and he turned around to let Renji see her too when he felt the Byakuya's Reiatsu behind the red-headed Lieutenant.

"Renji… Kurosaki Ichigo… I trust that the birth went well?" the cold Head of the Kuchiki-clan asked, and Ichigo nodded absentmindedly. He was completely absorbed in the little clothwrapped girl in his arms who suddenly broke into a toothless grin, and reached out towards his face.

The tiny girl giggled softly, and Ichigo's smile turned even wider than before. Renji smiled too, as he saw the new father and his daughter stand there completely absorbed in each other. Byakuya walked over to Ichigo's side, and looked at the little girl and for a moment his normally cold and calculating eyes turned warm and soft at the sight of the little newborn baby.

As soon as the girl saw Byakuya she started giggling, and reached out with her tiny hands towards his hair. She got her hands on a few strands before she yanked hard in it, and Byakuya hissed as he quickly stepped away and rubbed the tender area, much to the amusement of both Renji and Ichigo, who had to restrain himself so he wouldn't hurt the Noble's pride.

"I'm taking her inside to Rukia." He said with a grin plastered on his face, and disappeared into the Barracks in a Flashstep, leaving Renji and Byakuya outside in the first cool night of May.

"Taichou… is the child going to become a Kuchiki, or will she be a human?" Renji asked curiously, and Byakuya closed his eyes before he turned his back at Renji and said: "She was born a spirit, so she will become a Kuchiki... if Kurosaki Ichigo is prepared to accept the consequences that is."

_...#..._

Rukia was dozing lightly when the door to her room opened, and Ichigo stepped inside with the little girl in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt someone approach her, and she smiled softly at the sight of Ichigo holding their child.

"She's beautiful." Ichigo whispered, and Rukia nodded slowly as she reached out towards the small child, and he returned her to her mother.

The girl winced when her father let her go, and she reached out towards him as a grimace spread across her tiny face.

"She likes me." Ichigo whispered softly as his eyes started shining a bit more than usual because of the tears he held back, but Rukia laughed softly and joked: "It's the hair. I'm sure that your it's the only thing she likes about you."

Ichigo snorted as he was reminded about the incident outside, and he leaned down to whisper: "Don't say that in front of Byakuya. She yanked a bit of his hair out when he wanted to get a closer look."

Rukia stared at Ichigo with her jaw near the floor, and then she shook with laughter she tried to hold back. Then a thought hit her: a name. The child would need a suitable name and fast.

"She needs a name… what do you think?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo looked at the petite woman in the bed with curious eyes before he scratched his head, and then blushed before he said sheepishly: "Well… I already thought of a name for her, as soon as you told me that you were pregnant."

Rukia giggled, and then looked at him with big eyes while she waited for a continuation.

"Nojiko… I've always liked the name, and it fits her well… err… at least _I_ think that it suits her, but what about you?" Ichigo asked, and Rukia blushed as well.

"I've already thought of a name too… Aiko… it means _'Child of Love'_, and I thought that it would be perfect for her." Rukia's already red cheeks turned even darker than before, when Ichigo's deep chuckle sounded.

"Let's pick yours." The two of them said at the same time, and a soft laughter was heard from the two new parents.

"Rock, paper, scissors? If you win then it's gonna be Nojiko, and if I win then it's gonna be Aiko." Ichigo suggested, and Rukia nodded before they clenched their fists, and held them up to each others.

Rukia grinned as she saw her scissor-formed hand before Ichigo's paper-formed hand, and then she lifted the girl to her lips, and she whispered: "Nojiko… my dearest little Nojiko…"

The little girl blinked sleepily as she looked around in the clean room, only to snuggle her little head towards Rukia's chest.

Rukia smiled softly as she looked at the little girl before she yawned, and Ichigo kissed the crown on Rukia's head.

'_A family…'_

Ichigo's eyes widened when the thought ran through his head, but then he let a smile roam his face.

"I'll let you two get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning." Ichigo whispered before he gently caressed his daughter's head, and then he left the room.

_...#..._

Byakuya watched as the Substitute Shinigami walked out of the room with a big grin on his face. The Noble's eyes narrowed as the Substitute steered over towards him, and smiled like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Nojiko." Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow, and Ichigo's face lost its goofy grin as he started explaining.

"Nojiko is the name we've decided to give her." Ichigo smiled again at the thought of him being a father, but the cold expression on Byakuya's face lowered his happiness quite a bit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, are you ready to face the consequences of your actions? Because you made Rukia give birth to your child, she – as well as the child – will be in danger." Byakuya said, and Ichigo stiffened visibly as Byakuya looked at him with cold eyes.

"What are you talking about Byakuya?" Ichigo growled, and clenched his fists tightly but Byakuya didn't change his expression at all.

"The Elders of the Kuchiki Clan will try to make her get rid of the child – or even worse try to assassinate her. I cannot tell them that she gave birth to a child where the father is a commoner, so I'll ask you this: go back to the World of the Living, and don't return unless you are ordered to." Byakuya looked at Ichigo with slightly worried eyes, which were shocking for the Substitute Shinigami, but Ichigo shook his head to clear it of thoughts, and then he sighed heavily.

"Is it necessary?"

Ichigo sounded tired all of a sudden, and Byakuya felt a pang of guilt for separating him from his daughter when she had just been born, but it had to be done.

"I can bribe them to keep quiet about Rukia's birth, and tell the Soul Society officially that Rukia decided to adopt the child." Byakuya continued, and Ichigo's head snapped up. His eyes were filled with confusion, anger, and an emotion that Byakuya couldn't recognize.

"If I do this… then Rukia and Nojiko will be safe?" Ichigo asked, and Byakuya nodded causing the orange-top to sigh in relief at the thought of his daughter being safe from any harm that might attempt just that.

"I… see… I'll do it. I'll do anything to keep them safe." Ichigo said harshly, and Byakuya allowed a tiny smile to roam his lips before he turned around, and then he left the Fourth Division's compounds.

_...#..._

Rukia's eyelids fluttered as the sun warmed her face, and she felt something move on her chest. Slowly she opened her big, indigo eyes and felt a smile spread across her face, when her gaze fell on the little girl in her arms.

"Nojiko… you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Rukia muttered just as the door opened, and Jushiro Ukitake stuck his head inside to room.

"Ah Kuchiki-san! I'm glad that everything went well. Can I see the child?" her Taichou asked, and Rukia nodded before Ukitake slowly made his way over to the little girl, who drowsily opened her eyes and then broke into a big toothless smile, when she spotted Ukitake's face hovering above her.

"She's adorable!" Ukitake said with a smile on his face, and Rukia nodded as she looked at Nojiko with love shining in her eyes.

"What's her name?" Ukitake looked at Rukia curiously, and Rukia's smile turned even wider than before as she answered.

"Nojiko… Kuchiki..."

Ukitake's smile turned into a frown, and he laid his hand on Rukia's shoulder as his eyes turned serious.

"Have you talked to Byakuya about it? I mean, he _is_ the head of the Kuchiki Clan."

Rukia shook her head, and then held Nojiko tighter to her chest as she looked right into Ukitake's eyes.

"She _will_ become a Kuchiki. That's the only way to keep her safe, because if Ichigo took her back to the World of the Living she would need a Gigai she could grow in and, while I trust Urahara, it's more Ichigo's father I'm worried about." Rukia explained, and Ukitake sweatdropped as he remembered Isshin's rather _"special"_ methods on raising his children.

"I see… well there, I can follow you perfectly but…" Ukitake started just as the door opened, and Byakuya stepped inside the room.

"Nii-sama! I'm so glad that you're here!" Rukia exclaimed, and Nojiko turned her head to look at Byakuya who instantly glared irritated at the infant's tiny hands which reached out towards his hair.

"Rukia, I have come to talk about certain things. Jushiro, if you would?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and Ukitake nodded before he hastily made his retreat out of the room, and Byakuya sat down on the chair where Ukitake had been sitting.

"Rukia… Kurosaki Ichigo will return to the World of the Living alone. This is to protect you and your child from the Elders." Byakuya said with a monotone voice, and Rukia's eyes widened before they started fluttering around the room, as she tried to accommodate the information she was given.

"B-but Ichigo is her fat-…" Rukia started, before she was silenced by her brother.

"Kurosaki Ichigo may be her father, but if it is made official that he is the father then it would put you and your daughter in danger. Therefore I have made a deal with him… when she is old enough to know the truth, then she can choose between the Soul Society and the World of the Living." Byakuya continued, and Rukia's eyes went even wider than before.

"But how is that possible?" Rukia asked as she held Nojiko tighter towards her body, and Byakuya closed his eyes before he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Kurosaki Ichigo will be here shortly before he departs."

Rukia nodded slowly as tears started welling up in her eyes, and then Byakuya left.

Not long after he had left the room Ichigo appeared in the doorway, but his usually life-filled eyes were dull and without any form for happiness.

"Rukia… I only want you two to be happy… This is the only way." said Ichigo as he sat down at the side of the bed, and caressed Nojiko's cheek as he spoke.

His daughter squealed in happiness when she saw her father, and Rukia carefully handed her to him. Isane had found some clothes to put her in, and the little sea-blue yukata fitted her well.

"I'm sorry Nojiko… but I have to go away for a very long time. I love you." Ichigo whispered, as he cradled the little girl carefully, and then kissed her forehead before he handed her back to Rukia, who also received a kiss.

"I love you both… if someone you know has to go to Karakura, please make sure that they update me on how it's going with her." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded as she choked back a sob.

Then he left after caressing both Rukia's and Nojiko's cheeks, but as soon as the door had closed Rukia started sobbing.

* * *

I apologize if Byakuya or anyone else was a bit too much OOC. But let's not dwell on that! Please review and then I'll have the next chapter out in a jiffy!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO TITE KUBO!**

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"But, Okaa-sama, it ain't my fault that the brat thought that he was better than me!" a 4 year-old, black-haired, girl whined as she was dragged inside the Kuchiki Manor by a _very_ irritated, and _very _angry, Rukia Kuchiki who had a scowl plastered on her face, that had scared the maid they walked by a while ago half to death.

"Nojiko, I don't care! You are the daughter of a Noble, and as such you are to act like one! Pulling a boy's hair, and kicking him in the groin, is _not_ how a proper lady acts!" Rukia exclaimed, and kneeled before her daughter before she took in Nojiko's flushed cheeks.

She had dirt all over her face, and her expensive silk kimono looked like someone had tried to dip it in mud, and then dry it in the sun afterwards.

"He said that I didn't mean anything important, because I didn't have an Otou-sama… that was the reason I kicked his butt." Nojiko suddenly muttered as she looked at the floor instead of into her mother's indigo eyes, and Rukia stiffened as she looked at her daughter who sniffled, and tried not to let the tears run down her cheeks.

"It wasn't right of him to say that, sweetheart. You _are_ somebody, and just because your Otou-sama isn't here it doesn't mean anything." Rukia muttered as she stroked her daughter's dirt-covered cheek before she pulled her towards the bathing area.

"I'll help you get cleaned up, and then we'll join the party again. Alright?" Rukia asked with a smile on her lips, and watched as Nojiko's face lit up.

"Alright mom!" the black-haired girl exclaimed as she shot her mother a huge smile, and Rukia was taken aback a few moments as she saw Ichigo's features in her daughter's smiling face.

_...#..._

Ichigo glared at the paper in his hands while sipping on a cup of coffee. Beside him sat Yuzu with a big grin on her face, and Karin were munching away on some rice, but he didn't know what to do.

It had been four years since he had returned to the World of the Living, and he hadn't heard from the Soul Society since.

They sent Renji from time to time, and he filled the orange-head in about Nojiko, but there wasn't much to talk about. The last time the Squad 6 Lieutenant had been in Karakura he had brought a picture of a two-year old Nojiko with him, and since then Ichigo and Renji had agreed that every year – a day before Nojiko's birthday – Ichigo should pick a present Renji could give to Nojiko the next day, and in return Renji would get photos of Nojiko which he could give to Ichigo.

She had inherited her mother's hair and eyes, but if what Renji had been telling him was true then she seemed to be a female version of himself when he had been younger.

Ichigo had fallen down from his chair in laughter, when Renji for the first time had told him that Nojiko had been in a fight with one of the other Noble Families' heir. Apparently the boy had said something that made Nojiko's temper light up like a bomb, and the boy had lost a few teeth.

"Ichi-nii, you're zoning out again!" Yuzu exclaimed, and knocked him lightly in the head with a wooden spatula, and Ichigo shook his head a few moments before he turned his attention towards his sisters.

"Sorry guys… did you say something?"

The orange-top grinned sheepishly, and Karin snickered when Yuzu got a lost expression on her face.

"Ichi-nii, you really shouldn't zone out like that. The last time you did, Dad broke your arm!" Yuzu complained, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he remembered what had happened. Isshin had – as the eternal moron that he was – gotten through Ichigo's defenses one day during breakfast, and the result had been a broken arm for Ichigo, which left him unable to fight properly for three months, and he had to ask Uryuu for help – something that the Quincy _loved_ to rub in his face every chance he got.

Speaking of Uryuu then surprisingly enough he and Orihime seemed to have been having the hots for each other for like _forever_, and it hadn't even been tree months before they hooked up, only to get engaged a few weeks after that. Orihime was the one who proposed.

Ichigo snickered when he recalled Chizuru and Tatsuki's horrified looks when Orihime had shown them the ring she had forced Uryuu to buy for her, and Ichigo could swear that the Quincy would have been castrated if it hadn't been for Mizuiro and Keigo, who had congratulated Uryuu and Orihime almost immediately after glancing at Tatsuki's burning eyes.

"Ichi-nii, are you coming by tonight for dinner, or do you have to take another business-trip?" Karin asked all of a sudden, and Ichigo shook his head slowly after he downed the rest of his coffee, and grabbed his briefcase before he ran out the door to catch the bus.

"Today is the day! Tomorrow's her birthday, and Renji promised to be here!" Ichigo muttered as ran towards the nearest bus-stop, heading for Tokyo.

_...#..._

Renji groaned as he stepped inside Nojiko's room. As always drawings covered the floor, and with careful steps he made his way across the room until he reached the sleeping girl.

"Oi kid, rise and shine! I have to get a photo of yer to someone!" the Lieutenant growled before Nojiko's sleepy purple eyes opened, and she yawned loudly.

"Mornin' Abarai-san..." she muttered before she turned her back to him, and snuggled deeper into her pillow, but then Renji took the flash of ice cold water Rukia had given him before he had entered the room, and he let the content of the flask hit the sleeping girl, who immediately squealed in surprise, and then she threw a well placed kick at Renji's shins.

He leaned over while whimpering, but not before he had gotten a picture of her with the camera Ichigo had given him last time he had visited the Kurosakis.

"Abarai-san, I am gonna make you feel sorry for this!" Nojiko screamed, and the little girl jumped out of her bed – only clad in a white yukata – and ran after the fleeing Renji who laughed, while moaning in pain every time Nojiko got a hit in while they were running.

Meanwhile, Rukia stood and looked after her daughter as she ran after her childhood friend. Rukia smiled sadly when she for a few seconds was reminded of Ichigo, when he had chased someone around in his anger.

'_I wonder how he is… Renji needs to go see him today, since it is her birthday tomorrow.'_ she thought as she turned around, and prepared for a bath.

_...#..._

Ichigo grinned as he eyed the object before him. It never snowed in Soul Society, so this would be perfect. The snowglobe was a little bigger than the fisted hand of a grown man and inside was a little indigo heart-shaped figure, which would dance around whenever the globe was shaken.

"I'll take this one." he said to the woman behind the desk who smiled in approval, and picked the globe up.

"May I ask who the lucky person is?" she asked, and Ichigo grinned as he nodded and looked at the globe with a strange light in his eyes.

"It's for my little daughter. It never snows where she lives, so I thought that I would give her this for her birthday tomorrow." he said, and the woman smiled even brighter than before, and wrapped the snowglobe in rabbit-patterned paper, which made Ichigo groan inwardly, when he was reminded of the drawings Renji had brought with him eight months ago. Rukia apparently had shown Nojiko how much she loved Chappy the Rabbit, and it seemed that Nojiko had taken a liking to the damn rodent too. The drawings Renji had given him pictured Chappy, but at least they were much better than Rukia's drawings so it wasn't that bad. But since it _was_ Chappy, Ichigo had not allowed them to be seen by visitors so they were put in a port folio labeled _'Nojiko'_ somewhere in his office.

"I hope that she will like it then. Have a nice day, Sir." the woman said after getting paid and handing the gift to Ichigo, who nodded with a strained smile on his lips.

'_She's gonna go ballistic when Renji brings her that gift. I just know it.'_ he thought as he walked out of the store, and jumped on the bus heading home to Karakura Town once again.

As he sat there in the bus, he felt his mood grow sour. It had been eight months since Renji last had visited, and had brought a picture of Nojiko. Ichigo cherished the pictures of his daughter like they were made of gold, and had placed them all in an album he had bought two years ago when she started becoming more like a toddler instead of an infant.

"Nojiko…" he muttered as he looked at the gift in his hands, and a sad smile crept up on his lips.

Finally the bus stopped near him home, and he got his key out of his pocket before he headed for his apartment.

It was small – two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and an office for his computer – but it had all the things Ichigo needed. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he was inside, and put his briefcase and present on the table in the kitchen, before he went on a search in his fridge to see if he needed to get anything.

"Mmmm… milk, and some vegetables. Jeez what a pain this is…" he muttered as he walked to the counter, and wrote the things he needed down on a postal note, before he grabbed his remote and turned on the TV.

_Knock, knock_

Ichigo looked towards his door in annoyance, but he nonetheless got up, and walked over to the door before he then grinned as he looked out through the little peeping-hole to see Renji tap his fingers against his crossed arms, as if he was itching to say something.

"Renji, it's about ti-…" Ichigo growled as he opened the door but he wasn't met by Renji. Instead his face was pressed into a massive bosom, and slowly his airway was cut off.

"Ichigo, I've missed you!" Matsumoto Rangiku squealed as she hugged him tightly, and Renji snickered as he watched his friend trying to fight the busty Lieutenant of Division 10.

"Phjdkth!" Ichigo's roar was muffled, and Renji soon took pity on the poor orange-head, and hauled him out of Rangiku's iron grip.

"Dammit, Matsumoto-san, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo growled as he gave the two Shinigami dirty glares, before stepping to the side so they could come in.

"So… did ya get her a present yet?" Renji asked after kicking his shoes off, and walking to the kitchen together with Rangiku who was looking in all cupboards after alcohol.

"Of course I did! What the hell do you take me for anyway? I got her a snowglobe." Ichigo growled before he handed the delicate gift to Renji, who raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo, who glared right back at the man until Renji gave up and sat down on a chair.

"Anyways… here." Renji said as he handed Ichigo a picture, before grinning when Ichigo's scowl faded away to make place for a huge grin on his face when he saw the person in the photo.

Nojiko was glaring at the camera with a murderous look in her indigo eyes, and her entire body was dripping wet because of something – Ichigo suspected that 'something' to be Renji, and a bucket of water – that had drenched her.

"For how long did she chase you?"

Rangiku started laughing loudly when Renji's cheeks turned bright crimson, and in between her laughs she tried telling Ichigo what had happened but he didn't understand what she said at all.

"Three hours…" Renji finally admitted, before he pulled up his pants to show off the bruises she had gifted him while running after him, and Ichigo doubled over in laughter.

"Rukia also told me to say hi when I was here anyway." Renji suddenly said, and Ichigo fell silent as he was reminded of his beloved midget.

"Well… in that case… tell her to say hi, and stop trying to brainwash Nojiko with Chappy the Rabbit-themed stuff. I'd imagine that Byakuya's getting a headache every time she hears about something new within that damned franchise."

"Oh don't worry, Ichigo… I'll make sure he tells her that." Rangiku said with a twinkle in her ice-blue eyes, and Renji whimpered a bit as he foresaw huge amounts of pain dedicated to his shins as soon as he reached the Kuchiki Manor.

"Seriously, Ichigo, do you _want_ me to suffer?" Renji asked irritated, and was rewarded with a pair of grins from Rangiku and Ichigo, before they all stood up and headed towards the door.

"Well Ichigo, it was nice talking to you. You sure have changed. Being all grown up, and manly, I mean!" Matsumoto giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows, and Ichigo's cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

"Oh shut up would ya!" he grumbled as he opened the door, and the two Shinigami left.

"Another picture… well she sure is getting big!" Ichigo muttered as he walked into his office, and pulled out a port folio where he found a blank page where he attached the new photo to.

* * *

Alright second chapter out and it took FOREVER! I really am sorry and I hope that you can all forgive me and review. Pretty please?


End file.
